microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Объединение гомосексуальных сотрудников Microsoft
Объединение гомосексуальных сотрудников Microsoft ( , сокращённо GLEAM) — объединение геев, лесбиянок, бисексуалов и транссексуалов, работающих в компании Microsoft. Объединение GLEAM появилось в 1980-х как частный список адресатов. Члены этого списка успешно провели кампанию, направленную на то, чтобы вопрос о сексуальной ориентации был добавлен в антидискриминационную политику Microsoft в 1989 году. Деятельность организации В 1997 году лидеры группы заявили, что гомофобные проявления в Microsoft случаются, но явная предвзятость очень редко встречается. GLEAM также добилось того, чтобы Microsoft предложило страховку и другие виды материальных пособий совместно проживающим однополым партнёрам. Лоббирование усилилось после того, как фирма The Advocate: Gay and lesbian at Microsoft, March 4, 1997 by Sally J. Clark предоставила эти виды материальных пособий своим работникам. Microsoft добавила эти виды материальных пособий в 1993 году.Microsoft и ЛГБТ: Get the Facts GLEAM стал более формально организованным в 1993 в рамках Консультативного Совета Microsoft по Многообразию, наряду с объединением Чернокожих в Microsoft, объединением женщин Hoppers, и другими подобными объединениями. Позже GLEAM добилась от Microsoft того, чтобы та добавила половую идентичность и её выражение в свою антидискриминационную политику в апреле 2005 и в 2006 году, чтобы значительно увеличить расходы на медицинское страхование, чтобы оно включало в себя расходы на проведение операций по изменению пола, и некоторые другие виды подобных хирургических операций. Кампания за права человека, американская организация по защите прав ЛГБТ, изменила Корпоративный Индекс Равенства Microsoft на 100 %, тем самым сделав Microsoft лидером. Корпоративный Индекса Равенства — это набор показателей, используемых Кампанией за права человека для измерения достижения какой-либо компанией целей нейтралитета в отношении половых различий на рабочем месте. Также Microsoft была платиновым спонсором гей-парада в Сиэтле — крупнейшем городе штата Вашингтон. Законодательство штата Вашингтон о правах геев GLEAM также нажала на Microsoft, чтобы та гарантировала свою поддержку законодательства о защите прав геев в штате Вашингтон. Во время законодательных слушаний Билля штата Вашингтон № 1515, который распространял бы действие текущего антидискриминационного законодательства на людей ЛГБТ, два работника Microsoft выступали как частные лица. Консервативная религиозная группа использовала это обстоятельство, чтобы утверждать, что Microsoft активно поддерживала это законодательство как организация и потребовала, чтобы Microsoft прекратила его поддержку. В письме по электронной почте от 22 апреля 2005, главный исполнительный директор компании Стив Балмер объяснил сотрудникам Microsoft, что в прошлом году компания решила сосредоточить усилия на лоббировании вопросов, которые имеют большее отношение к её основному бизнесу (например, компьютерная конфиденциальность). В этом же письме он подтвердил обязательство компании по отношению к секс-меньшинствам и рекомендовал индивидуальным акционерам заниматься этой проблемой, но сказал, что при этом ни одна из сторон не должна представлять свою позицию как позицию Microsoft. В ответ, 7 дней спустя, совет директоров GLEAM послал письмо по электронной почте, в котором предложил Microsoft предпринять различные шаги в определённое время, которые бы восстановили её репутацию в обществе и 'нехватку доверия', вызванного письмом Балмера от 22 апреля 2005. Среди предложений было то, что Microsoft должна признать ошибочность её нейтральной позиции (включая предложенный пресс-релиз, который предлагалось выпустить в семидневный срок) и сделать GLEAM своим партнёром, поскольку «эксперты по существу проблемы» протянули руку ЛГБТ-сообществу, начав 60-дневный период «интенсивных консультаций». В поддержку этой петиции сотрудников, просивших Microsoft поддержать эти предложения, было собрано 1700 подписей. Это обращение прошло в последующую законодательную сессию (2006) под руководством открытого гея, сенатора от республиканской партии, , избранного по 43-му избирательному округу. На выборах 2006 года избиратели 43-го избирательного округа опять выбрали Эда Мюррэя в Сенат Штата Вашингтон. 15 сентября 2009 Microsoft совместно с компаниями Boeing, Nike, Puget Sound Energy, RealNetworks и Vulcan публично объявила о своей поддержке , направленного на законодательную защиту совместного проживания однополых пар в штате Вашингтон.The SLOG on Microsoft support of Ref71 См. также * Gayglers Примечания Ссылки * BusinessWeek: Как Microsoft изменила своё мнение (Copies of the correspondence over H.B. 1515) * Microsoft: Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender Employees at Microsoft * Поддержка 71-го Референдума * Разработчик Xbox обвиняет Microsoft в гомофобии * Категория:Культура Microsoft Категория:ЛГБТ-организации США Категория:Профессиональные объединения ЛГБТ‎